


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, pre-christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After some days on the road, Heath returns to the man he loves.
Relationships: Rhino | Rhyno/Heath Slater
Kudos: 5





	Coming Home

Heath was tired, although not in danger of falling asleep behind the wheel. His eyes were focused on the road while he drove through Michigan after another SmackDown without a match. He sighed, frustrated. He didn't know what he had done wrong. All he wanted was a chance, an opportunity to prove himself. At least he was paid well. Soon it would be Christmas, and he needed to buy gifts for all of his kids, who lived with his ex-wife Beulah. Heath was looking forward to seeing their happy faces, and the corners of his mouth turned up when he thought about that.

It was almost 1:00 a.m. when he reached 'Big Daddy's Boat Yard'. Around this time of year nothing was going on here. Everything was winterized and waiting for spring to return.

Heath parked his car, grabbed his bags and went to the little house Rhyno called home when the weather didn't allow him to live on his boat. Heath fished the key out of his jeans pocket and unlocked the door. Then he opened it and went inside. Everything was dark and quiet here too. He switched on the light in the hallway and took off his shoes as he knew how much Rhyno appreciated a clean house. Then he headed for the bedroom and opened the door. His partner was already lying in bed, sound asleep.

Heath turned off the light in the hallway, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. He put his bags on the floor and undressed until he was only wearing his boxer shorts. Then he carefully climbed into the bed. He turned around and moved closer to the other man until his back nestled against Rhyno's chest. Then he grabbed Rhyno's arm and put it around himself. Just when he thought he had managed not to wake his partner up, Rhyno tightened his grip and kissed the back of Heath's neck. "Welcome home," he whispered.

A warm feeling spread inside of Heath, and a smile appeared on his face. No matter how far he traveled, this would always be his most favorite place on earth. "Love you," he mumbled while he closed his eyes.


End file.
